Pocket Portal at Parisa
by For Rhyme or Reason
Summary: Parisa Academy appears to be your basic boarding school. However a few students discover that this is a farce. Hidden on the campus is a portal that transports them to a magical world known as Poké-World where they are chosen to fight off the evil that has sights on both the Poké-World and Earth. SYOC. Closed!
1. Prologue

**Please leave a review. It is much appreciated.**

 **Submissions are closed. Cast list announced soon.**

* * *

 **Prologue  
"The Start"**

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise upon Parisa Academy. The warm, orange glow of the dawn began to flood the campus. Dancing its way across the ground, the light crawled up the bare, winter trees that decorated the grounds. Their shadows stretched across the ground blanketed in freshly fallen snow. Gradually the light grew larger and larger as the sun continued to rise; finally reaching above the trees and up to the windows of the buildings. Those that had their curtains open welcomed the natural light into their room.

However not everyone is a morning person and still some rooms had their curtains drawn. Nola's was one of those people. Her curtains were drawn tightly, refusing to allow even a drop of sunlight into her room. Too bad the curtains couldn't drown out her alarm clock's ringing as well as the sun.

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

"Seriously?" the teen murmured into her pillow.

Questioning the point of having an alarm, the girl desperately tried to silence the deafening electronic. Without even lifting her face out of her pillow, she threw her hand around her nightstand trying to find the clock; sometimes even missing the nightstand altogether, to her dismay. All the while the alarm clock continued to go off like it was mocking her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of never-ending noise to her, Nola managed to hit the clock and in turn the snooze button.

"Thank… You…" she sighed, relaxing back into her bed.

She was awake now, though not that she really wanted to be. That was one of the many problems with still being in school – having to wake up early. It was only a couple months into the term and Nola had already gotten tired of these early morning routines. She hadn't been late yet, but the thought had crossed her mind.

"Get up," she muttered to herself, pushing out the thoughts of being intentionally tardy just to be some more sleep.

Rolling out of bed, she avoided stepping on piles of clothes that were placed around her room. She was lucky to have gotten a single-room, especially when they usually only went to upper classmen. If gave her the amount of privacy she desired and allowed her to be her normal messy self.

Slowly she made her way over to the door of her room, grabbing her housecoat and toiletries along the way. Thankfully that morning she was lucky enough not to trip on any clothes – like she does almost every other morning. After weaving around piles and grabbing her stuff, she slid out of her room to get ready.

As she walked past the other rooms, she couled faintly make-out the sounds of the other girls in her dorm getting up and ready as well. She may have been a mess in the morning, but from the sounds of it, she wasn't alone in that boat at least.

At the end of the hallway were the showers, her destination. Thankfully she was the first one to get up that morning it appeared, meaning she would have the showers all to herself. She knew it was a common practice to share the showers in a boarding school, but she still preferred her privacy. She quickened her pace to get to the showers before anyone else could wake up, but stopped when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Through one of the few hall windows that looked out to the courtyard, she saw a couple students running about. What was weird about that was no one really liked to be outside that early in the mornings, not even teachers, because of how cold it was. However Nola could swear she saw three students running across the courtyard towards the back of the campus.

"Wonder where they're going?" Nola questioned aloud.

Shrugging, she continued her pace. However instead of walking towards her original destination, the showers, she had turned back to her room. Throwing on a coat, she slipped out of her dormitory unnoticed.

"Damn my curiosity," she cursed under her breath as she heading in the direction the students had took off in.

* * *

 **So I know I should be finishing up the stories I have started, but I have run a blank when it comes to writing for them. It has been so long – I blame the stress of life for pulling me away from them – that I just have writer's block for them. I plan on continuing them. Until then I would still like to write and this idea just came to me, so I decided to jump on it.**

 **This story takes place in a small [fictional] town in Maryland. Parisa Academy appears to be your basic boarding school. However a group of students discover that this is a farce. Hidden in a forgotten shed at the back of the campus is a portal that transports them to a magical world known as the Poké-World. Humans do not exist there. Instead it is strictly inhabited by creatures called Pokémon. Upon arriving to the Poké-World, the teens are giving the power to transform between human and Pokémon/human hybrid referred to as a Gijinka, or Pokémorph. With this power they must fight the darkness that inhabits the Poké-World that wishes to control both the Poké-World and Earth. The story follows the group as they travel between worlds as they hop between fighting bad guys and living normal, teenage lives. They must balance stopping evil, school work, and their social lives, but that is easier said than done.**

 **I'm currently not accepting any characters at the moment. Thank-you to all who have submitted. I will be announcing the cast list with the next update, which won't be for a little bit. I just got Pokemon Sun and have been playing it non-stop. On my way to work, after work, during my lunch breaks, when I'm supposed to be sleeping. When I start a game, I usually become addicted and play it for about a week straight. I want to focus when I'm writing and when I'm this hooked there is no focusing. I will be updating this story - do not fear - but just not right away.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please leave a review. It would be much appreciated. Either way, thank-you for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
"Early Mornings, Distressed Sheds, and Creepy Portals"**

* * *

As soon as Nola stepped outside, a curse slipped out under her breath. The sun hadn't been up long enough to warm up anything. The best way to describe it would be "biting". It felt like something was constantly nipping at her face; her nose, her cheeks, and anything else exposed. Nola shivered as she pulled her coat tighter around her body. However she didn't pause long, quickly picking up pace as she tried to close the distance between her and the other students.

 _I swear they went this way,_ she thought as she jogged towards the back of the campus.

She looked around as she jogged. She was keeping an eye out for the group as well as any teachers that might be roaming the campus early. Technically it wasn't against the rules to be up this early, but she still didn't want to get stopped and lose her trail. For other students to be roaming the campus this early, it was surely something interesting. Thankfully the campus wasn't the largest and thus it didn't take long before Nola spotted her targets. She tried to keep her distance, though remain close enough to listen in to whatever their conversation was about.

 _Who is it anyway?_ she wondered.

She didn't recognize any of the three in the group. They looked to be from an older grade, which would explain why she didn't know who they were. She didn't really socialize outside her grade level.

Leading the group was a guy. Nola could only see the back of him, but for her that was enough. The way he walked was intimidating. It held a mixture of confidence and forcefulness that would make anyone stutter upon sight. The way he dresses wouldn't help with first impressions either. He wore a long, black puffy winter jacket that went down to his knees. Beneath it Nola could make out a pair of dark jeans with tears along the cuffs and a pair of dark, heavy boots. Most people would associate his dress with some street punk and Nola was no different. He was defiantly someone she would have avoided on the street. She couldn't see any part of his face due to the hood of his jacket being up. However she could imagine a permanent scowl adorning it with dark, narrow eyes that would make anyone uncomfortable.

Right behind him was a girl. Compared to him, she was definitely approachable. She was much shorter than him; looking like a child standing beside him. Her dark waves sat messy on her shoulders, not looking like they had been brushed yet. Nola could slightly make out her face from the angle she looked at. The girl's face appeared tired and out of it. Her body language expressed the same tiredness. She seemed sluggish compared to the boy's assertive strides. Nola figured she had just gotten up. She was wearing a loose sweater paired with some flannel pajama pants and short winter boots. She didn't look put together and seemed to be suffering for it.

However the final girl beside her seemed to have it the worst, but for all different reasons. This girl seemed much more awake. In fact she had the same bounce in her step like the guy. However her arms dragged low as her shoulders remained permanently slumped. Nola could slightly make out a scowl on the girl's otherwise perfect face. It was obvious from anyone who looked at her that she didn't want to be there. She was at least more prepared than the previous girl. Her platinum hair seemed much cleaner as it was pulled back in a low ponytail underneath a thick cap. She wore a pastel blue puffy jacket combined with a pair of loose, though still fitting jeans and beige winter boots. Despite the simple appearance, her outfit still seemed expensive on her.

Nola continued to follow them at a safe distance, appearing to be the only one to want to follow the guy.

"Really Rhys, where are we going?" Nola could hear the first girl finally ask.

The guy, apparently named Rhys, slightly turned her head back to answer her. Nola could only make out a few words though, as he spoke too low for her to hear him clearly. Phrases like "abandoned shack" and "strange light" stuck out to her, though they only brought more questions. Nola became more and more interested as they drew closer to the back of the campus. They came up on the school's track.

"Well, where is this _strange light_?" the brunette asked.

"Just on the outside of those trees," Rhys answered, gesturing to a group of trees on the other side of the track.

"This better be good," the blonde said.

"No one even invited you, Silvery," Rhys stated with an irritate tone. "If you don't want to be here, then just leave."

"Seriously?" the blonde snapped back.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but the brunette held her back and just shook her head. The blonde appeared to have backed down. With this, Rhys continued towards the trees, the girls following close behind. Nola gave some time before following them, afraid if she was too brash she would be caught. She had come too far in her mind to get caught now.

 _I wonder what it is,_ she thought as she carefully watched the group.

* * *

 _I wonder what it is,_ thought Iolana as she shivered.

She was never particularly a morning person; but on mornings so cold that she could see her breath in front of her, she was even less enthusiastic. On mornings like this one, she normally could be found staying underneath her warm comforter for as long as possible. She would even risk being late for her classes if it meant not having to deal with the cold. However there she was, willingly walking out among the snow. And the one to blame was one Rhys Merrick.

He was a guy from her grade level. They used to share English class freshman year. But since then they hadn't shared any classes. Iolana didn't even really remember him until this morning when he dragged her out of bed saying he needed to show her something important. She didn't know why he was pestering her and not one of his friends, but he was. He said something about finding some strange light that she had to check out. Before she could tell him to buzz off and go back to sleep, he was already dragging her outside. She was lucky enough to grab a sweater and her boots. She had to admit her curiosity grew the longer she followed Rhys. However she stilled wished she was allowed to at least grab a jacket or something warmer. She was freezing.

"You should have dressed warmer," Rhys commented.

"Whose fault is that?" Iolana said, narrowing her eyes that the tall teen.

Rhys dropped the topic quickly. However Iolana could sense hostility still in the air. Walking beside her was her friend, Kidra Silvery, who just continued to glare at the back of Rhys' head. Iolana and Kidra shared a few classes, which led to them becoming friends. In fact, it was Kidra that truly initiated the friendship. She had one of those personalities. Some people who met her would call her a "go-getter", others abrasive. If she saw something she wanted, she would try her hardest to get it. Either way, she was friendly none the less.

Unlike Iolana, she wasn't dragged out of her bed. They had run into Kidra on their way out of the dorm. Iolana didn't know why Kidra was out so early, she didn't really explain herself. However upon seeing Rhys drag Iolana out in her pajamas, Kidra went on the defensive. Iolana tried to calm the situation, but that didn't stop Kidra from being suspicious of Rhys. Kidra inserted herself in the group, making Rhys or Iolana unable to say anything.

"Here it is," Rhys said, breaking Iolana from her thoughts.

She peered around the guy to see a rundown shack. It looked to be untouched for decades. It was entirely made of wood, which looked to have aged. It didn't appear sturdy, as it slightly moved with each chilling breeze. The door bounced open and closed with each gust as well. It's walls were covered with ivy all the way to the roof, where it disappeared under a thick layer of snow.

"Wow. Amazing," Kidra said sarcastically.

"It's inside the shack," said Rhys.

"What exactly?" asked Iolana.

"I was wondering around back here late the other day, bored, when I saw it," Rhys explained. "A sudden blue light flashed from inside. I peeked inside quickly and it looked like some sort of orb."

He stepped forward, slightly opening the door. He peeked inside and quickly looked back at the two girls.

"It's still inside," he said.

He went to open the door some more; but when he did so, it threw itself open with more force, allowing the light to escape. Rhys screamed as he was engulfed in the light. The girls went to run, but were soon being swallowed in it as well.

"Someone help!" screamed Iolana.

Suddenly from behind the trees, a short, dark-haired girl rushed out, grabbed Iolana's extended arm. However it wasn't enough to help, instead the light just consumed them both. Iolana could hear the girl's screams as her vision filled with the blue light.

* * *

 **Thank-you for St Elmo's Fire for creating and submitting Kidra Silvery. Nola, Rhys, and Iolana were all created by me.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long. Like I previously mentioned at the end of the last chapter, I got Pokémon Sun. It is so interesting, my time has been overwhelmed with just that. I've barely been able to focus on anything other than the game and work. However I haven't forgotten this story and it's purposed – to get me back to writing.**

 **I have decided on my main characters. Everyone not listed may become minor characters (no promises). Note that not all the characters will be introduced right away, but I have a plan on how to use them all [those that are listed].**

 ***Aurora Evens, submitted by** **maycontestdrew  
*Gale Magonia, submitted by Oly in Flight  
*Haylie Jekol, submitted by Cat of Flame  
*Kidra Silvery, submitted by St Elmo's Fire  
*Ross Hauser, submitted by Cat of Flame  
*Tyler Bishop, submitted by KingBishop**


End file.
